Behind The Scenes
by Stupidd-Kidd
Summary: behind the scenes...what you don't see/read in the books numb-linkin park - songfic rated T for language, oneshot


"Would you two just FUCK OFF and stop telling me how to live my fucking life. You're just full of SHIT" I screamed as I stormed up to my bedroom and slammed the door. I threw myself onto my bed and screamed into the pillow. I turned on my stereo, put it on full volume and my Linkin Park CD started up immediately

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

I was sick to death of my mum and dad constantly having a go at me about studying wicca. I told them that just because they don't like it, doesn't meant that I wouldn't study it. every time I came home it was "Have you been doing Wicca" or "Have you been casting spells" and looking at me like I was dirty when I answered yes.

**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**

I was tired of them trying to control my life. Trying to force me to go to church. Finding excuses for me to not go to my circles on Saturday nights. Like they would be able to stomp out the magick that I had inherited. HUNTER!! They had a problem with him too, what's wrong with him? Oh yeah!! He's a witch. They didn't care that MK was dating someone who's two years older than her, ready for sex, when it's illegal for her, but they DID care that I was dating someone who's a witch.****

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart  
Right in front of you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take  


I refused to let them control my life. I got up off my bed, grabbed a bag and started packing it. Clean underwear, pyjamas, hairbrush etc etc. I sent Hunter a witch message telling him that I was coming over, turned off my stereo and stomped down the stairs. Making sure I had my iPod and laptop, I grabbed my keys and ran out to my car. I had recently sold Das Boot and with the money, plus some from working and pocket money etc, I had bought a black Jaguar, it was GORGEOUS. Putting in my CD I put the same song on and skipped to where I had stopped it.

**  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you  
**

I was practically blowing fire, with how annoyed I am. As I pulled out I saw my parents in my rearview mirror. They looked slightly ashamed, And son they should be. Trying to hold me back, stop me from being me. It was so infuriating. I would change for no-one. They pissed me off soo much.

**  
And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  
**

**I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you**

Dirty, little trampy hypocrites.****

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there   
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)   


The song finished just as I pulled into Hunters driveway. He was standing on the porch waiting for me. He could tell I was annoyed just from the way I had sounded in the witch message and the look on my face, he didn't need his witch senses to tell just how pissed off I was.

"D'you want to talk about it?" he asked, as he scooped me up into a hug that lifted me off my feet. He put me back down but kept his arms around me.

"Not yet, I just want to calm down a bit first" I muttered into his chest. He scoooped me up and carried me bridal-style into the house. He sat us down on the sofa, so I was still in his lap, and kissed me gently.

"Calm yet?"

"I 'spose so" I replied.

I told him about how bitchy and controlling and crazy and fucked-up my parents are. I also asked if I could stay at his for a bit. He comforted me the entire time and said he's love for me to stay there for a few days.

He carried me up to his bedroom, and we didn't come down for the rest of the night, except twice, for food.

Three guesses what went on. Wiggles eyebrows and winks


End file.
